jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Joker's Fool
Tenmei Kakyoin (てんめい かきょいん Ten mei kaki ~yoin) is a "protagonist of Underworld Boogaloo." A child of a prostitute and a businessman, who attends a boarding school after his brother was killed. Tenmei first gained his stand ability, Joker's Fool, while trying to find Darius D'arby, but instead was getting mugged by his brother's old "friends" at the age of 15. After this incident, he joined a school gang in order to be protected, although he tends to be distant towards it acting as more of a friend than a member. He met Joji Tanks, who he tends to call JoJo (mostly to mess with him), and became a sort of rival to him. Joji ended up being known as 'King of Kane High, '''which was troubling for Tenmei, seeing as he could die at any second. He was able to see the plight that everyone suffered except for the rich Stand Familias. After Joji was kicked out of school, Tenmei told Joji everything about what was going on in there. Joji got sponsored by Jill Joestar for the Grand Tourney after she saw him take a group of delinquents down in a street fight. While Tenmei got sponsored by her because she seemed to respect him. Tenmei's music theme is the Off Brand by LSKR. It plays whenever Tenmei gets serious or has outsmarted the opponent. Personality It has the personality of a well-trained dog. It will be pretty calm when left alone, but as soon as it's provoked it will try its best to kill the provoker. Or when told to kill someone it will risk its own well being to kill the person. Even though it's a stand and can't die. It is a long-ranged stand so its damage doesn't hurt its user. It can go up to 20,037.5 km. Meaning it can circle the earth. It also gets stronger each meter it passes Abilities Painted Human When the user draws something (whether it's a human or a tree) when he strokes with red the thing will start bleeding in that area as if it were cut, and with black, it gets severed completely. However, this is the stand just attacking the target, not really an ability. Birthing Art When the user draws something, like a bird or samurai, touching it with the stand brings it to life. It will fight for the user until it is touched by another human (not including its user). Upon touch, it explodes. Defense Mechanism When provoked it will begin to attack. It won't stop until it is either damaged enough to retreat, the user is dead, or the user withdraws it. True Artist When he draws something (like a stick figure) no matter what it will come out looking the exact way he wants it to User: Tenmei Kakyoin When he was 2 his mother had left him, due to her drug addiction. His brother, Noriyuki, was 12 and he was 7 when his father got cancer and the first stand int he family. It was able to act as a parasite and heal itself from the cost of other people. It kept him alive for a longer time, but in the end, he still died. But at this time his brother was able to get a job. He single-handedly kept everything right in the house. But he had a gambling problem and got into a lot of debt. It hurt them both. Forcing Tenmei to do almost anything for money. But, randomly, Noriyuki somehow got more money out of nowhere. They thought the world had helped them, but it turned out that he had taken odd jobs and awoke a stand, which had the ability to copy other stands. Noriyuki was known across the world as the crooked criminal who'd kill anyone for a quick buck. But his addiction came back and he was gambling all over again. This time the law caught up with him, he was shot multiple times and was thought to be dead. But the week after this he came back as if nothing happened. He was perfectly healed. Not even Noriyuki knew what had happened. This time he had finally put the addiction up for good. Until, of course, he wanted to have one last hoorah. He was gonna go out with a bang. But he had made a mistake, betting with Danny Terrence D'arby (Darius D'arby), who had taken his soul and made it into a poker chip. Tenmei tried his best to save him, but couldn't and instead awoke a stand. He did all he could, but in the end, Darius D'arby vanished as if he had never existed in the first place. Stand users say he was just a stand, humans say he was a ghost. Tenmei doesn't know what to believe. User: Appearance Tenmei is a young man of average to above-average height and fit to slender build. He is typically seen wearing a slim-fitting long ''gakuran/tsume-eri. Kakyoin keeps medium-length hair, characterized by a large, twisting bang hanging before his face. He wears cherry shaped earrings: each is a long, fine arch, tipped by small spheres, which are strangely colored purple. He is considered handsome and has captured the attention of a few women. Unlike, Noriaki Kakyoin. Tenmei acquires two thin scars vertically crossing both eyes, which have been there since he was a small child. User: Basic Personality Just like the card he's based on, the joker is a wild card and thereby allowed to represent other existing cards. The term "joker's wild" originates from this practice. The Joker can be an extremely beneficial, or an extremely harmful, card. In Euchre it is often used to represent the highest trump. Trivia * Since Noriaki Kakyoin was supposed to be named Tenmei Kakoyin, I decided to name him Tenmei * He's supposed to be the alternate version of Noriaki Kakyoin * He is colored the way Noriaki Kakyoin was against death 13 or the way his 2nd coloration was. Gray and black, with orange eyes * Unlike, Noriaki Kakyoin. Tenmei acquires two thin scars vertically crossing both eyes, which have been there since he was a small child. * His color scheme is gray hair, Black "robe", orange eyes, and purple earrings * His reason for being in the "Grand Tourney" is because he wants to fight Darius D'arby other than that he just wants to be with friends or at least have them. * He actually has two motivations for joining the Grand Tourney. ** 1st: He wants to kill Darius D'arby ** 2nd: He wants to stop the Grand Tourney * He tells all his pal's that the reason he'd ever kill them is if they try to interfere with his revenge